


Robed

by RomanMoray



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anakin is an unwitting cockblock, Cody is also a mess, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Misuse of the Force, No Beta, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan takes a picture of his crush sleeping for personal reasons, Pining, Rex Knows Everything, and he's VERY sorry about it, i wrote this instead of working, misuse of jedi robes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanMoray/pseuds/RomanMoray
Summary: Five interactions involving Obi-Wan's fabulous Jedi robe that are completely innocent, and one that isn't even remotely innocent.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 68
Kudos: 697
Collections: I have Read and Would Re-Read These, Star Wars





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I would take a break from writing so I don't burn myself out. That lasted two days.
> 
> This fic is already written, but I'm spacing out the posting so I can edit the chapters a little as I go—I should be able to do this over the next couple days, but I have an impending house guest so shit may happen. Either way, I'm on it.
> 
> Enjooooooy!

Commander Cody pokes mournfully at the wrecked shuttle's communications panel, to no avail. Not even a beep.

"Any luck sending a transmission to the fleet, Commander?" His general is standing outside, looking in at him through a gaping, sparking hole in the ships' hull, a blizzard raging behind him.

"Nothing, sir. I'm sorry."

"No matter. When we don't arrive, I'm sure Anakin will send someone to come fetch us. We can't have gotten far." Cody hasn't been working with General Kenobi for long, but he has yet to see anything perturb the Jedi Master. His cool blue eyes survey every scenario with a calm...it's not detachment, because Cody has seen the general jump between troopers and blasterfire more times than he can count, so he definitely cares. It's more like faith. Faith in the Force, Cody supposes. Cody doesn't have the Force, so if he wants to be sure everything will work out, he has to make that happen himself.

Their shuttle had gone down on an icy moon only a few hours away from where they were supposed to meet the _Resolute._ The pilot had died in the crash—Cody didn't know the name of this particular _vod_ —but mercifully they had been the only two passengers on board, and neither he nor General Kenobi had sustained any injuries. There are emergency rations for days and plenty of water. Really the only major issue is that it's _unbelievably_ cold. Even under his armor, Cody had felt his arms and legs go numb almost instantly as soon as they'd come into contact with the frigid, stormy atmosphere.

General Kenobi either doesn't feel the cold or doesn't care. The only indication that they weren't in a perfectly temperate climate from him was a very slight pinkness dusting the general's cheeks and nose. _Jetii_ are _so kriffing weird._

"There's a cave nearby," the general says, looking out onto the horizon. All Cody can see is whiteness. "Night will be falling soon; we will need shelter. It's only going to get colder." Cody nods, and the two of them stash ample emergency supplies into packs. He sees the thin blankets and grimaces—they won't last long with only those for warmth, even if they manage to start a fire. He pushes his worries out of his mind in favor of the task at hand.

They trek in silence in the direction the general senses shelter. Even if they'd wanted to talk, Cody wouldn't have been able to hear _osik_ over the roar of the wind. He walks closer to the general than he would normally, so as not to lose him in the all-consuming whiteness. He doesn't even see the cave until they're nearly inside it.

"Cozy," Cody quips, looking around the icy cavern. He has to duck slightly to walk around inside it, though General Kenobi does not. The cave is only a few meters deep, but it's plenty of room for the two of them. It's still cold, but he feels himself start to recover as soon as they aren't at the mercy of the blizzard.

"Home sweet home," the general jokes along with him, flashing Cody a small, yet still disarming grin.

They get a fire started, though it doesn't seem to want to grow past a small flicker. It's getting darker outside—and colder. Cody wouldn't have picked hypothermia as his death of choice, but that may very well be what he gets. He tries to keep himself from shivering as he leans against the cave wall under the thin blanket, but he isn't very successful. He'd taken off his helmet to perhaps feel the warmth of the fire on his face, but he's considering putting it back on again, even if it's uncomfortable to sleep in.

"Here," Cody looks up, and his eyes widen. General Kenobi has slid his thick brown _jetii_ robe off his shoulders and is offering it to Cody, who's suddenly quite incapable of thoughts.

"I can't take that, sir."

"Yes, you can."

"You're more important. Keep yourself warm. I'll be fine, sir." A pained look crosses the general's face, and Cody almost feels guilty.

"That's not true. You must know that's not true."

"There are lots of me, sir. And only one of you."

"There are many people that look like you, perhaps—though I don't necessarily believe that either—but there's only one you. No one life is worth more than any other, cloned or otherwise." Cody can't make himself agree, but he can see the sincerity in General Kenobi's eyes, which are slightly sad now. Cody sighs.

"I suppose, but even so." He doesn't reach for the robe. Abruptly, the general's expression shifts to something close to mischievous. Cody's stomach flips.

"Well, then, I suppose there's nothing else for it." The general stands and walks around the little fire to Cody, sliding down the wall to sit close to him. _Very_ close to him. Cody freezes, not daring to move a muscle as he feels a lithe shoulder press against his and their hips brush. The general drapes the robe around both of them—it isn't big enough to cover both of them entirely, but the thick material is amazingly warm, and far softer than it looks. Cody turns to look at the general, whose face is close to his. He looks so pleased with himself, Cody can't bring himself to say anything. And Cody _is_ already substantially warmer, between the robe and the general himself, who Cody can only guess is a human radiator from the amount of warmth coming off him. Maybe that's a _jetii_ thing, too.

Cody's treacherous mind also notes that General Kenobi smells _really nice,_ despite their hectic day. There's something spicy and earthy about the scent—it's what he imagines Mandalorian Cassius tea smells like, though he's never been able to have the drink before. Cody finds himself breathing more deeply, unable to help himself. He leans as close to the other man as he dares. Despite the strangeness of the situation, Cody gradually drifts off to sleep.

\-----

"Master?" Cody jolts awake. It's morning, and Commander Tano is standing at the entrance to their cave. "Anakin, I found them!"

Cody and his general are slumped together against the cave wall. Cody feels the weight of a head on his shoulder and soft coppery hair brushing against his face. He blushes furiously. General Kenobi sits up slowly, stretching like a loth-cat and rubbing his eyes, his shoulder still pressed against Cody's. Cody looks back out at the cave entrance, where he sees Rex leering at him. He's never going to hear the end of this.

"Nice of you to come pick us up, Ahsoka," his general comments, still sounding groggy, though Cody notes his cheeks are slightly flushed as well. At least one thing is for certain.

Cody's _kriffed._


	2. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could go to any place in the Star Wars universe, it would either be Coruscant (for obvious reasons) or one of the water worlds. I just love...fish.

Normally, Obi-Wan appreciates the ethereal beauty of an ocean world—with the exception of Kamino, perhaps, with its incessant storms. Mon Cala is gorgeous, and Ahto City on Manaan is as fascinating as it is mysterious.

However, Glee Anselm is not in Obi-Wan's good books at the moment. This particular mission is taking place in the tropics, and at the height of summer—it's as hot as the surface of a sun, humid, and the briny air makes his hair curl _ridiculously,_ as Anakin had helpfully pointed out. He can feel the exhaustion and frustration of the troopers as well, in their waterlogged suits of armor. This campaign has already taken days longer than it was supposed to, despite the best efforts of the 212th, 501st, and Master Fisto, who'd volunteered to help defend his aquatic homeworld from Separatist invasion. But the CIS just kept on sending reinforcements, a seemingly endless force of droids at their disposal.

Obi-Wan is going over their most recent plan of attack with Master Fisto—who's in such good spirits that it's almost irritating—when a Separatist bomber flies low overhead and spots them, promptly releasing its payload over their heads. The two Masters manage to deflect the first one, but they aren't so lucky with the second.

"Everyone out!" Fisto calls to the troopers with them on the hover boat. Obi-Wan thanks the Force for amphibious armor as the troopers obey immediately, swimming for the nearest Republic vessel. Obi-Wan jumps as well, and he hears the boat explode with amazing force while he's submerged. He's grateful he isn't wearing his own armor, which would weigh him down far more than his robes already do. The Nautolan Master beats him to the nearest hover boat by a long shot, and he gives Obi-Wan a toothy grin as he helps pull him out of the sea and onto the boat.

"Don't you look like a fish in water, Kenobi!" He jests, whacking him on the shoulder jovially before hopping back into the water to retrieve an injured trooper. Obi-Wan shakes his head and gingerly rubs the salt water out of his eyes, then takes off his robe to start wringing the water out of it. He's not really sure why he brought it to the surface anyway—he'd have been better off with a rain poncho. They'd been expecting most of the fighting to take place on the small islands scattered around the planet, but they'd been mistaken.

A towel appears in front of him, and Obi-Wan smiles up at Commander Cody.

"Thank you, Cody."

"Of course, sir." The commander gives him a long look under his helmet. Obi-Wan senses that there's something on Cody's mind.

"Something troubling you, my dear?"

"Er—not exactly, sir. Sorry."

"You can tell me anything, you know," he says, not wanting to push, but curious nonetheless. He continues to squeeze his waterlogged robe, which isn't getting any dryer. Finally, he just ties it to the railing of the hover boat in defeat.

"It's silly."

"Honestly, Cody, I could use some silliness at the moment."

"I was just reminded of the first time I saw you." Obi-Wan squints at his commander. As far as he knows, their current situation bears no resemblance to Cody's arrival on the _Negotiator_ all those months ago.

"In what way?"

"When you came to Kamino, before the war began. When you found us. I wasn't old enough to be deployed at the first battle of Geonosis, but I did see you at the facility. I remember..." Cody trails off, clearly lost in thought. Obi-Wan watches him quietly, not wanting to interrupt his reverie. His commander doesn't share much of what's going on in his head, and Obi-Wan can't help but feel that this is some sort of strange gift he's being given.

"I told my _vode_ I saw a soaking wet _jetii_ , but they didn't believe me. I don't think many of them noticed you, but the ones who did were baffled." Obi-Wan laughs. He supposes he would have seemed quite strange to a clone, who'd grown up only seeing people who looked mostly like themselves—he's also sure he looked quite deranged following his adventure to Kamino.

"I got stuck in one of your planet's many storms. That was a bizarre day for me as well. I apologize for jeopardizing your credibility with your brothers, though," he replies, laughter in his voice.

"Not at all, sir. Though, I think your hair was longer..." Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows in surprise. Clearly the commander remembers this incident quite vividly, to recall such specific details. And, if Cody had seen him from a distance, as he had to have, it's strange that he would have noticed Obi-Wan's hair at all. Cody seems to come back to himself, and Obi-Wan is hit with a little wave of embarrassment from the commander.

"I did say it was silly, sir." But that wasn't what Obi-Wan was thinking. He reaches up to his damp, ocean-fluffed hair, mentally elsewhere.


	3. Outpost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! The next one'll be a little longer. I hope everyone is having a lovely...you know, I don't actually know what day of the week it is. I think it's Thursday?
> 
> Enjoy!

The 212th is ambushed at a Separatist outpost that had looked abandoned when they'd arrived.

It hadn't been.

Nearly a hundred of his _vode_ are dead within seconds, and many more follow them throughout the next three rotations. The days in this part of the planet are short, and the nights are long.

Cody watches with trepidation from the front lines as his general engages the _dar'jetii_ leading this particular droid battalion. Their sabers are flashing in the distance, and they're balanced far too precariously on the ruined roof of the outpost for Cody's liking. He tries to focus on his tasks, but every time he sees Kenobi leap between the beams of durasteel, his heart lurches unpleasantly. There's no way he can see where he's jumping in the night. The droid forces are starting to fall back now, though, without the advantage of surprise or the guidance of their commanding officer, who General Kenobi has pretty well distracted.

As the last of the droids is shot down, Cody spots a brown swath of fabric hanging from a power supply line, fluttering in the breeze. He runs over to it before it can fly away, recognizing it as his general's outer robe. It's quite dirty, but Cody brushes off the worst of the dust carefully and folds it neatly in his arms, then rejoins the 212th. The robe is so bulky it almost feels like he's holding a large pillow, but if anyone has any thoughts about it, they don't say anything. It's dark, and they're all tired.

Soon enough, Kenobi returns, bloody and grumpy. The _dar'jetii_ had escaped, despite his best efforts. Cody's just glad he's in one piece, and herds him onto a waiting gunship to see a medic.

"It's just a couple of cuts, Cody. It can wait until we return to the _Negotiator._ What's that?" He looks at the dark bundle in Cody's arms.

"Oh, right—here you go, sir." He holds the bundle out and recognition dawns, and the general releases a startled laugh, accepting his robe.

"Thank you, my dear. You didn't have to do that—I have at least five of these. They seem to get lost a lot." Cody suppresses a snort.

"I can't imagine why that might be, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> Dar'jetii - Lit. "no longer a Jedi," used for Sith.


	4. Paperwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this from my phone, so forgive me if the formatting is jacked up! I’ll go back through later and look to make sure it’s okay.

"Do you think," Cody asks Obi-Wan from across his desk, in his office aboard the _Negotiator_ , "that I've filled out more official forms or dismantled more droids for the GAR?" Obi-Wan looks up from his own stack of paperwork with amusement. His Commander looks far more relaxed than Obi-Wan is used to seeing him, though he's glad that after well over a year of working closely with Cody, he feels comfortable enough to let his guard down around him. He's lounging in his chair, legs stretched out in front of him, one hand balancing a cup of Obi-Wan's tea on the armrest and the other holding a datapad. Obi-Wan can count on one hand the number of times he's seen the other man completely out of his armor, and nearly all of the other times the commander had been in the medbay. The civilian clothes added an uncharacteristic softness to the commander's appearance that made Obi-Wan's heart flutter. He knew Cody often wore his armor even when off duty, like most of the clones, but it was the middle of the night shift, and they were likely to be working for a while yet.

There's a mountain of paperwork, reports, and intel to be gone through, backed up from before their last extended mission—hours and hours of work, he thinks. Most of it's Obi-Wan's, really, but the commander had refused to let him take on the massive amount of work on his own, and Obi-Wan greatly appreciated both the assistance and the company.  
  
"I'm sure, for a talented soldier such as yourself, the droid count is higher," Obi-Wan flirts. "But it may very well be a close thing." Cody's brown eyes dart up to meet his, almost furtively, though he offers Obi-Wan a rare smile. Obi-Wan knows he flirts with his commander more than he should—far more than he does with most people, despite his reputation. He can't help it. Every time a little bit of emotion flickers across Cody's stoic face, Obi-Wan feels a profound sense of achievement.

He's meditated extensively on his feelings regarding this matter, but he never uncovers anything that's good news, considering his various other obligations, all of which preclude acting on his feelings. He didn't want to take advantage of the commander. There was little harm in having fun, though.

They work in companionable silence for another hour. He notices Cody's teacup is nearly empty, and uses the Force almost absent-mindedly to summon the kettle and refill both of their cups, eliciting a breath of laughter from the commander.

"What was that you were saying about using the Force frivolously to General Skywalker the other day, sir?"

"It behooves the Republic for us to remain awake and not be distracted from our work by going to fetch more tea, my dear commander."

"That's _jetii_ logic if I've ever heard it." Obi-Wan looks at Cody over the datapad he's been inspecting, using it to conceal his grin.

"What ever could you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean, sir." Obi-Wan wants to tell Cody not to call him 'sir' in private, that he can use Obi-Wan's name—the thought gives him a little thrill—but there's something about the way he says it that makes the honorific sound fond, like a term of endearment.

"My ' _jetii_ logic' has gotten me pretty far in life, dear."

"Indeed." They fall back into silence, though Obi-Wan can sense something unspoken drifting between them, and he allows his mind to brush gently against Cody's—not reading him, he keeps his shields up, and he's taught Cody to do the same—but just enough to be a noticed, like a hand on his commander's shoulder. After a while, he feels Cody's awareness shift onto him slightly, but he doesn't say anything or appear uncomfortable with the intrusion, so Obi-Wan stays, half of his mind muddling through paperwork, the other half leaning against Cody, basking in his warm, unyielding presence.

Obi-Wan looks up after a few more hours when he hears something clatter to the floor. It's a datapad—Cody is fast asleep in his chair, neck bent at a slightly awkward angle. Obi-Wan smiles. Perhaps this is as good a stopping place as any. He signs off on one last form and then stands, arms folded, observing the sleeping commander. He can't leave him like that—his neck will hurt like hell the next day. But he doesn't want to wake him up either.

Finally, he makes up his mind. He uses the Force to gently suggest that Cody should stay asleep, then lifts him carefully and carries him over to the small sofa off to the side of the office. Cody shifts slightly when he sets him down, and Obi-Wan watches the strong muscles of his arms contract. He considers for a moment, then slides his robe off his shoulders in a fluid movement and drapes it over the commander, tucking it in loosely. When he steps away, the other man promptly burrows down into the robe. It is, quite possibly, the cutest thing Obi-Wan has ever seen, and he isn't normally the type to give regard to such things. A thought pokes its way into Obi-Wan's mind.

He shouldn't. He really shouldn't.

Just one. And he won't show anyone. It's for...historical records. Of the war effort. Right.

Obi-Wan walks silently back over to his desk and produces a holo-camera. Before he can contemplate his actions any more, he snaps a picture of the (adorable) sleeping commander, sends it to himself, and promptly deletes the image from the camera's files and backup drive.

 _There_. No one else should be able to come across it accidentally.

With that out of the way, he leaves for his own quarters, using the Force to lock the door from the inside so Cody won't be disturbed by anyone looking for Obi-Wan in his office. He deserves his rest.


	5. Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go ahead and post the last two chapters while I have time...

Cody doesn't like undercover missions. He doesn't like being undercover, he doesn't like his _jetii_ being undercover—none of it. At least they're on Coruscant, where the threat of Separatist intervention was far less likely. He's more likely to accidentally get caught in the crossfire of underworld dealings than sniped by a droid.

"You just have to make contact with the informant. We'll be watching from a short distance away, ready to intervene—it's minimal risk, but we don't want to scare them off. You have the coordinates?" Obi-Wan is fussing over him, carefully fixing the makeup covering the scar over his eye for the fifth time and fiddling with the collar of his civvies where a communicator is hidden, but Cody doesn't mind. He'd only barely been able to convince Obi-Wan to let him go instead of the _jetii_ himself—he'd argued that, if the goal was not to intimidate the informant, sending a High General—a Jedi Master—who was the reluctant face of the GAR _might_ not be their best bet. Without his scar, Cody could be any trooper, even a shiny—much less disconcerting.

"Yes, sir. Obi-Wan." His general’s pretty blue eyes soften under his reddish brown eyelashes, and Cody is pointedly aware of how close they are.

"Sirs! We're ready to depart for the lower market district, at your command." A trooper pokes his head out from around the shuttle they're standing beside. Cody starts, but Obi-Wan doesn't move away, nor does he look away from Cody.

"We'll be there in a moment," he replies to the trooper. " _K'oyacyi, ner'al'verde_ ," Obi-Wan says lowly, just to Cody. As usual, his general's Mando'a makes Cody slightly lightheaded. He suspects Obi-Wan knows that it has this effect, because he addresses Cody in Mando'a more and more often now. When they're alone together, which is also becoming a more frequent occurrence, they speak as much Mando'a as they do Basic.

Once, Skywalker had called his former Master in the middle of one of their late-cycle card games to ask a question, and Obi-Wan had answered completely in Mando'a, prompting a completely blank look from the other general. Cody had to stifle his laughter so it wasn't abundantly obvious that he was hanging out in his general's quarters far later than appropriate.

" _Ni kelir._ I promise." Obi-Wan smiles, then removes his robe and holds it out so Cody can put his arms in the wide sleeves. It's unnecessary, but Cody accepts it anyway. Obi-Wan pulls the hood over his head, and Cody detects the now-familiar scent of tea leaves and spices that Cody associates with his _jetii._ Cody looks over Obi-Wan's shoulder and sees Rex, his cheeky _di'kut vod'ika,_ giving him a thumbs up and a rakish grin. The trooper next to him—Fives—almost doubles over with laughter. Cody glares at them, causing Obi-Wan to turn around.

"What are they on about?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea, sir."

\-----

The meeting is uneventful. The informant, a young woman, has very little information, but what she does have may actually be quite helpful. Cody makes his way back out of the market district, Obi-Wan's robe fluttering at his calves, where he's met by the Jedi himself and a few _vode._ He hands off the datastick the informant gave him and clarifies some details his hidden comm hadn't picked up. He's about to step onto the shuttle again when Obi-Wan holds him back.

"Actually," Obi-Wan pauses and shuffles his feet—if Cody didn't know any better, he'd say Obi-Wan is anxious. But that can't be the case. "I was wondering if...well, I know some nice places to have dinner around here. Would you join me?" Cody's eyes widen.

"Oh," he says. _Good job. Very articulate._ He tries again. "Um. Yes?" _Kriff him_. Rex isn't even here and Cody can hear his _vod_ laughing at him. Obi-Wan grins.

"Excellent! Just one thing first—" Obi-Wan pulls out a damp cloth from _somewhere_ and wipes away the makeup covering Cody's scar. "That's better." He says, almost to himself, then traces the jagged gash lightly with his pointer finger. The sensitive skin of the scar tingles under the touch of his _jetii,_ and Cody inhales sharply, but can't help leaning into the touch.

"Shall we, my dear?" Obi-Wan pulls away, and Cody feels somewhat bereft, but then Obi-Wan offers Cody his arm. Cody takes it happily, feeling a blush creep up his neck.

"Where to?"

"I seem to remember you expressing an interest in Cassius tea, and I know a place that makes a delightful _uj'alayi..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> K'oyacyi - can mean a few different things, but I'm using the "come back safely" translation. Lit: "stay alive."  
> Ner'al'verde - my commander  
> Ni kelir - I will (I got very conflicting info on this translation, so I hope that is actually right)  
> Di'kut - idiot  
> Vod'ika - little brother  
> Uj'alayi - Mandalorian dessert, a dense and sweet cake filled with dried fruit and nuts.


	6. The Not-So-Innocent One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you guys so much for reading/supporting me!
> 
> -Roman

Cody waits until the camp is quiet, as usual. There will be _vode_ stationed on the outskirts of their camp, but now that they're settled in for the night shift, they won't be paying attention to movement inside the camp. He's gotten very good at avoiding his own troopers. It helps that he knows how they think.

The commander and the general have been sneaking around for quite some time now—though they still have spent twice, if not three times the amount time dancing around each other as they have actually in a relationship. It had taken _multiple_ near-death experiences to get Cody to admit his feelings, and still a few more to get him to act on them.

Cody creeps out of his tent and slides into the one next to it, not bothering to call inside first. Obi-Wan is expecting him. It's been days since they've had time to meet up like this. When he enters the tent, Obi-Wan is sitting cross-legged on the bed, meditating. His eyes flicker open when Cody seals the tent shut. They shine in the dim light of the lantern on the ground near the bed. Cody sits on the edge of the bed next to his _jetii,_ leaning back on his hands slightly.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan whispers, uncoiling his legs. Cody says nothing—everything he has to say can be conveyed with one look, which Obi-Wan returns. In one graceful movement, he's in Cody's lap, with his arms around Cody's neck. The past few days of tension leave Cody's body in seconds, replaced by heat and desire. He pulls Obi-Wan against him and kisses him slowly, seductively. He feels rather than hears Obi-Wan's hum of approval, which sends a shiver down his spine. Their kisses become messier, and Cody's hands drift lower to caress his—his!—general's _shebs_ and muscular thighs. He punctuates a particularly rough squeeze with a nip on Obi-Wan's throat, and his lover gasps. Cody stifles the sound with another firm kiss, then lifts the _jetii_ and drops him down on the bed so he can climb on top of him.

Minutes later, they're both completely naked, so engrossed in each other that neither of them hear the footsteps outside, nor the sound of the tent flaps opening.

"Mast—" General Skywalker stops dead. Obi-Wan miraculously has the presence of mind to use the Force to pull his robe over them, covering the most graphic aspects of the sitation, but the damage has already been done. There's a solid thirty seconds of silence so complete that Cody thinks he'd be able to hear a credit chip drop from a mile away, without using the Force. Skywalker's expression is priceless, and if it weren't at Cody's expense, he's sure he'd be laughing his _shebs_ off.

"Is...whatever you were going to say _important,_ Anakin?" Obi-Wan intones, clearly struggling to sound neutral. Anakin opens and closes his mouth.

"Nnnn...uh. N-no." He points vaguely over his shoulder, then stumbles over his own feet in his haste to depart. Cody closes his eyes and lets himself fall flat onto Obi-Wan him, who lets out a soft 'oof' beneath him. His hands find the soft robe and pull it snugly over both of them.

"That was bound to happen at some point, _cyare_ ," Obi-Wan says finally, stroking Cody's spine. "At least we didn't scar Ahsoka for life."

"Who do you think Anakin's going to tell?" Cody counters into Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Fair point."

\-----

Rex looks up from his datapad at the sound of footsteps to see General Skywalker enter the tent they're sharing, white as a sheet, eyes vacant.

"Not to...rub it in, as it were, but I did warn you not to go over there, sir." Rex looks back at his datapad, smirking to himself. He'd known from the beginning, ever since his _ori'vod_ had called him, halfway to a meltdown, saying that he'd finally gone and kissed his general and Rex had to stop him from spacing himself. It had taken hours.

"So...they're..." Anakin croaks, and Rex almost feels bad for him.

"How did you not pick up on that, anyway?" Anakin just shakes his head, lowering himself slowly into a camp chair.

 _Well, tomorrow's strategy meeting is going to be awkward as hell,_ Rex thinks, heaving a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a
> 
> Shebs - ass/buttocks  
> Ori'vod - older brother


End file.
